


Love(d)

by orphan_account



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, First Time, Gay, Kinky, LGBTQ Themes, Last Time, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A one-shot for a first and last time, when all else fails? At least do it with a close friend before going out with a bang.
Relationships: Dyleric
Kudos: 55





	Love(d)

**Author's Note:**

> literally, probably, a shitty one-shot that I could have imagined happening for some reason as it makes sense?  
> Anyway, it's in the dark, and it's 'just flesh' right? This smut in itself proves how much of a 'hypocrite' Eric is at the same time, tries to convey how much Dylan just wants to feel 'loved'.  
> By trying to stick in character- this is what I came up with. Enjoy?

After a hard, long night of planning in April of the 19th, Dylan had mistakenly fallen asleep on Eric's bed. At one point, somewhere in the middle of the night, he had joined beside him which had sent Dylan's body curving for the wall as if Eric needed more space than the average person. Dylan had slept soundly up until he simply couldn't, the memory of what was to come today had sunk in mid-stream the equilibrium of his sleeping. God, Dylan must have been more nervous than he had originally thought that he'd ever be- all of that thrill and energy all hitting him at once suddenly and in the void, had awakened, to sink into the nothingness state. Half-awake, half-asleep, Dylan had felt a cold air brace his bare chest; nipples hardening as he stared up into the dark ceiling, imagining the events to play out above him and then there too was also the fact Dylan swore that Eric was still asleep beside him.

As much as what Dylan had tried to not stir him, he needed an ear to listen to his woes and Dylan figured what better time to do that than now when he could expect him to be fast asleep and dead to the world. "Eric..." Dylan began in a raspy whisper, running his tongue along his bottom lip as he began to fathom it; hand resting over his left pectoral, "I'm kind of freaking out, and yeah I know I probably shouldn't be. You'd likely jump my ass right about now if you had found out that I wanted to back out of this... I mean," Dylan's hand slightly raised in gesture, "it's not really my fault, is it? What if the plan goes sour?" he allowed Eric time to breathe, but he didn't hear anything so he went on assuming he just was out cold, that's all. "What if... when we get there and in the middle of everything, we end up laying down arms and call it Game Over. Endgame is just that...isn't it? A game that ends, but what if it doesn't end the way we planned?"

Taking in a deep intake of air, Dylan was done. He couldn't expect Eric to ever hear him out on that, hell Dylan wouldn't have wanted for him to while he was awake. So he turned over onto his right side and stared deeply into the wall again, a momentary high bracing him for the fall back to sleep, however right before Dylan had taken that leap he had felt the other side of the bed sink in. The faint reassemble of springs coiling into the mattress had sounded and Dylan's eyes widened with dismay. The sensation of naked body heat crept behind him as the comforter shifted about their form. "Eric?" Dylan had whispered into the dismal darkness, nothing but pale and fading moonlight peeking through the ebony curtains and not even remotely illuminating the room. 

A hand slid up slowly, Dylan couldn't tell subconsciously or deliberately and he'd assume even a bit rushed. The pads of chill fingers tracing Dylan's ribcage prior to the puff of air signaling at his ear at a hush to silence Dylan, "...Go back to sleep." Eric's voice roughly purred out and Dylan's brows would lower in the extent of confusion. Okay, then. His dark blue eyes began to flutter closed, yet for some time, in the next couple of seconds; a hardness had met Dylan from behind in the most subliminal of shifting. The thrust of another's hips would grind gradually into him as those fingers buckled and meshed tenderly into the exposed skin of Dylan's abdomen. Dylan may have held his breath, taken aback by the abrupt gesture that seemed to happen all too soon, not that he could really register it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

However, the voice met with the ridges of Dylan's ear again and the faintest growl embraced it in all of its righteous heat, "Weisses Fleisch. Weisses Fleisch.." the voice kept to saying: white meat. White meat. Over and over until Dylan fell into that sound of a Rammstein hymn being uttered to him along with the sensual grinding the other was taunting him with. This had to have been some sort of sick joke, but at 4 o'clock in the morning? 

"Eric-?"

"Shh," he hissed, and Dylan can feel now the other's erection in full against his clothed ass. "It's just flesh." The reference to his journal, the one thing he never allowed for Dylan to read, confused the hell out of him and so Dylan became unnaturally still for Eric while his waist would buck into him to the extent that the springs contracted and ground together slow, and irritatingly. It was such a distraction, or perhaps Dylan wanted for it to be. His throat clenched shut the moment Eric's warm hand slid into the back of Dylan's jeans, shifting them down to expose his round ass; fingernails raking into Dylan's flesh and causing him to hitch another breath of air about to protest. "Shut up." The demand in Eric's tone sought control of him and Dylan unmistakenly was taken against his will when Eric's hands began to maneuver over his body as if he knew it inside and out, as much so as what Eric had known Dylan's mind, and his innermost private thoughts, also how devious of him that he'd abuse it equally.

Resting his feet along with Dylan's tensing calves, and sliding them up to brush his cold toes along his warm ones. Feet. Holy fuck, his feet, were like ice and Dylan enjoyed that more than he should have. He found the weakness in him, Dylan thought that he deleted his search history? What the hell was this? Dylan's mind started to race; thoughts on top of thoughts, about him, about this second about... when, his teeth wired together as Eric's finger snaked up between the cheeks of his ass; planting its wetness onto the base of his tailbone only to have dived lower; seeking out Dylan's tight hole. The groove of his finger tracing around it ailed Dylan's spine to pop, hips taking forward in all it's abruptness but Eric yanked Dylan back by the firm grip to his balls; fist now between his thighs around the twin set of blues.

An uncomprehensive and shocked sound rattled from Dylan the second Eric had; Eric slipping down by then to place his nose at his crack. His hand loosened up some and then the tip of his pointy tongue lapped over that bud as sloppily as what he revved in hunger for; devouring Dylan's ass with every lick and feverish stroke of his wet muscle. Dylan's body sank further into the bed, calves shaking at the sensitivity. Pressing his lips tightly together to have snuffed out all possible means of a satisfied groan; a pulsing rythm took forth in his cock as it sprung to life. Eric was feeding Dylan his desire and Dylan was being built into this machine-made to reciprocate it; it felt beyond any way he's ever felt before. Shuddering when his tongue snaked deeper inside of him, lavishing the soft, pink interior- like silk against the aggressively mediocre penetration.

Eric groaned, the noise muffled at the base of Dylan's tailbone; air hissing out hot. A million and one nerves all ignited at every move he made on his body, taking him for a spin each time, for it was the very first- on the other hand, Dylan wanted to doubt this was Eric's. Dylan never knew how much the desire he had pent up inside of him, Eric wishing to destroy something beautiful or take advantage of someone, and now he was being met with this fate. In this sort of way, might he add? His arm coming up to Dylan's head upon worming his way back up the length of his body; pressing Dylan's head into the bed by the crook of his arm while he'd position his dick to that saliva smothered hole. He'd scream out, being quick to turn his face into the covers; the pillow acting as a tool to rid of Dylan's exclamation. "Fuck!" The reverb tingled on his lips and gnashing teeth. Eric's' hand had gripped reign of Dylan's hair; tugging with all of it's might. A flushed hand would stroke Dylan's newfound erection; tugging it in stream with his nailing him into the box of springs. 

Dylan's tight vice was clenching and fitting around his sliding scale; every inch of cock would penetrate him with a harsh push, leading Dylan closer into the barricade; approaching sunrise. Eric's dark side luring him into the ending night and he'd shiver like some vulnerable and embarrassed kid in Eric's now suffocating arms holding him as prey, as captive, tighter than before lest Dylan fall apart; toes curling into the mesh blanket. Dylan could no longer resist the need for holding his tongue as a few moans fled past the slight gasp of his lips; hips involuntarily shot forward into the palm of Eric's tight hand. To feel that sweaty grip on his cock as he was to the hilt inside of him with every throbbing vein sweetly pounding against candy walls, Dylan found himself panting louder and louder until his free hand took for his mouth to catch Dylan's fleeting climax. "Ugh- fuck!" His voice had fluttered along the nape of Dylan's neck and like an animal, bared his teeth to sink into his sweat. 

When Eric came, he could literally taste it like burning gunfire in the back of his throat. Bittersweet molten-lava led. Eric milked Dylan of every last drop prior to the orange glow ever being invited into the realm of euphoria; painting their paler bodies with the shadow of blinds and honeysuckle pain. It hurt Dylan as it had Eric, and yet, immensely pleasured; the sound of his groaning into Dylan's bleeding neck as Eric would stifle an overly exerted whine. Dylan sucked in the air the second that Eric's hand lifted to allow him his capability to breathe again; head foggy with the swimming haze. Dylan could have easily blacked out before, and he wouldn't have minded it. His unsteady lungs meeting up in synchronization with Eric's; Erics fast-beating heart pressed firm into Dylan's shoulders. In the midst of their high, they didn't say a damn thing because they didn't need to.

Every unspoken word was loud enough. How else were they to have gotten this, Dylan didn't think Robyn could compare at this moment? Dylan wanted to think this meant more than what Eric would have ever made it out to be. More powerful than masturbation. He swore to hell that Eric love(d) him, and though he never said it, he just fucked him like he did.


End file.
